1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for dispensing at least two components of a multicomponent compound and which comprises a squeezing-out mechanism and a storage container. The squeezing-out mechanism has a dispensing opening and at least one rollable roller for dispensing the components. At least two components of the multicomponent compounds, which can be dispensed by the squeezing-out mechanism, are arranged on the storage container. Further, the invention is directed to a squeezing-out mechanism, particularly for a system of the type mentioned above, and a storage container for at least two components of a multicomponent compound, particularly for a system of the type described above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,832 A, e.g., discloses mechanism for squeezing-out a two-component compound whose individual components are packaged in tubes, wherein the tubes are pressed simultaneously by rolling up the rear, closed ends of the tubes. Another squeezing-out mechanism for a two-component compound, in which two tubes are pressed simultaneously, is known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,951 A. In this device, the tubes are pressed between two rollers which are coupled to one another.
A disadvantage in these systems consists in a costly replacement of empty tubes with new, filled tubes by the user. Further, due to the components being packaged in tubes, there is a large amount of packaging material to be recycled in proportion to the dispensed compound so that these systems are not suitable for commercial use, e.g., for filling a plurality of bore-holes.
Modern systems used for dispensing two-component compounds mostly have a plastic cartridge and a squeezing-out mechanism. The cartridge has two tubular elements which are filled separately with the individual components. The squeezing-out mechanism is outfitted with a squeezing-out device which dispenses the substances from the cartridge, e.g., by means of a plunger and connecting rod. An outlet channel with a static mixer is provided at the dispensing opening of the squeezing-out mechanism for mixing the components. The squeezing-out mechanism can be operated mechanically, pneumatically or hydraulically.
The known solution is disadvantageous in that with more than two components to be dispensed, the construction of the known squeezing-out mechanisms becomes more complicated and, therefore, more costly to produce, which has disadvantageous results particularly with respect to performance capability and manufacturing costs. In addition, usually only constant dispensing ratios can be dispensed with these systems. Nested packaging, e.g., a foil bag within a foil bag, is only suitable for constant dispensing ratios of the components.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system which comprises a squeezing-out mechanism and a storage container and with which more than two components of a multicomponent compound can be dispensed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system of the type described above in which the dispensing ratios of the individual components are variable.
A further object of the present invention is a system as well as the squeezing-out mechanism and the storage container which are simple and economical to produce.